High definition video leads to data paths that have a pixel clock at or exceeding 74.25 MHz and with digital interfaces such as HDMI interfaces, relatively high data rates are achieved. It is a need for testing video interfaces to detect and isolate hardware problems, if any, such as one or more bits stuck at particular logic levels. Current methods rely on an operator watching video on the monitor and deciding if the video looks good or not. Such methods are prone to operator errors and sometimes may result in single bit or random errors going undetected.